


Obey

by AthenaFaera



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bad Spanish, Blood and Injury, Cock Tease, Creampie, Deepthroating, Dom/sub, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Sexual Coercion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 23:39:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7734253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AthenaFaera/pseuds/AthenaFaera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Listen kid, this is just par for the course for Blackwatch interrogation... I’m sorry it has to be this way. You follow orders well; you have a good tolerance for pain, and you are a fantastic shot. You have two choices now, you can join us, or I can turn you over to Gabriel and he can decide what he will do with you....” Jack slowly removed his jacket and gloves, revealing tight planes of muscle under a plain white t-shirt and reached a strong hand to toss it on the chair in the middle of the room. “You do one thing for me, and I’ll hear your answer after.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obey

**Author's Note:**

> SO. I'm sorry I wrote this. hahaha I have no idea where it came from. lmao it's so mean gosh! Young!McCree has me in too deep, send help!

He had to fight for consciousness. It was like wrangling a horse, but he managed to grab hold of it and hang on long enough to crack his eyes open. He saw a cold cement floor and saw more than felt a cold metal chair beneath him. It was bolted solidly into the concrete.

He groaned and rolled his shoulders, trying to stretch them, but they were constricted, held tight by.... He tried to pull his wrists apart—they were pinned tightly together behind his back, but they didn’t move. Cold metal bit into his wrists.

_Handcuffs? I don’t think cops would sneak up from behind me and choke me out. But I’ve been wrong before._

He took another look around him, his consciousness now firmly in his grasp. A stainless steel table, almost like something a surgeon would use, stretched out before him. Another chair, empty, sat on the opposite side of the table. And beyond that, a mirror fully filled the far wall.

_It’s gotta be cops. Who else uses those stupid two-way mirrors? Like I can’t fucking tell._

The thought was barely formed in his mind before the only door in the room crashed open. It rebounded off the wall and would have slammed shut again if a massive hand hadn’t snapped from the darkness outside and caught it.

“So you’re awake.”

Jesse blinked. “So you noticed. I didn’t realize cops were in the business of watching under-aged boys sleep. If you like I can take my shirt off for you, too. But you’ll have to undo these cuffs.”

The man stepped into the room, heavy black boots thumping against the concrete like horseshoes. He was in full swat gear; black pants with straps about his thighs laden with ammo, gun holstered in his belt, and bullet proof vest made him look enormous, even though he was already a head taller than Jesse. A neatly trimmed goatee decorated his face, and dark eyes peered out sternly from underneath a heavy brow.

“There’s an idea. But if you want me to undo those cuffs I’ll need to see if you can be trusted.” Gabe smirked, sitting across from Jesse and crossing his arms.  
  
Jesse glared at him skeptically, sitting straight in the metal chair he sat in, squirming a bit uncomfortably. “What do you mean?” He tugged at the cuffs, wrists aching to be free of their confines and he couldn’t help a flare of annoyance rise up in his chest as he stared at the older man across from him.

“What I mean is...” Gabe started, leaning forward on his elbows toward the boy, “If you cooperate with me, do as I say, I’ll take these cuffs off and let you go free. You think we’re the Police? You’re mistaken. This is bigger than that. Nobody knows you’re here except me, and my Commander. I let you free and you can return to your...life.”

Jesse tried to stifle the wave of excitement that swelled in him at Gabriel’s promise to let him go if he obeyed and he straightened his back, cracking a boyish smile. “Alright sir, well...whaddya need?”

Gabriel stared at him predatorily, dark eyes glinting as he stared at the boy’s innocent face. “First things first, I need you to stand, facing me here.” He gestured to the space beside him and leaned back in his chair, waiting for Jesse to move. ‘Goddamn this kid is so willing...’ He resisted the urge to grab him just yet, treating the kid as you would a wild animal, allowing him to approach as he was comfortable.

Jesse rose slowly, careful not to trip over his own feet; the quiet clinking of the cuffs punctuating the pregnant pause in the room. He stood in front of Gabriel, looking down at the muscular man and swallowing hard at the thick planes of muscle that bulged under his shirt and stretched the fabric of his pants.

“Good. Now get on your knees.” Gabriel ordered, crossing his arms and following the sight of Jesse gently kneeling with his eyes, smirking at his confused face. “Good boy...” He dared to say, resisting the urge to grab the kid by the hair and crush his lips to his, enjoying the embarrassed flush the crept across Jesse’s cheeks.

‘This fuckin’ guy...’ Jesse thought, blush burning his cheeks, Gabriel’s hungry gaze making him squirm. He stared at the floor, feeling the older man’s eyes boring into him and he drew in a shaking breath. “What now... sir..?” The silence was broken by the small tinkling sound of the man’s belt buckle coming undone, followed by the slow tug of his zipper and Jesse froze in fear, ‘I-is this really happening..?’ he asked himself, daring not to look up from his spot at Gabe’s feet.

“Take a good look, kid...” Gabriel commanded, wrapping a thick hand around his stiffening cock and reaching a hand to grab Jesse’s hair, tugging it back to force his gaze to land between his legs. “I want your mouth on me, now.”

Jesse’s heart pounded hard in his chest, threatening to give out on him as his face was forced upward by Gabe’s strong grip. The hand tugging at his hair making him hiss before the breath left his lungs at the sight of Gabe’s cock pointing straight at him. He tried to push against the hand guiding his mouth closer, attempting to squirm away before an unseen fist connected with the muscle over his ribs, stunning his breath and he stuttered, trying to protest as the dark head of Gabriel’s cock slipped past his lips.

Gabriel hissed as he pushed past the softness of Jesse’s lips, relishing in the tightness of the teenager’s mouth. The hand that gripped the back of Jesse’s hair guided his head further down, cock twitching as he bumped against the back of the kid’s throat, earning a gag from the boy. He was too tight, too wet, and it caused something deep in Gabe to burn inside him, making him have to steel himself to prevent himself from suffocating Jesse on his cock.

Jesse swallowed hard against the cock in his throat, squirming this way and that as Gabriel held him there, shoulders shaking at Gabe’s dark laugh. He struggled for breath long enough for his vision to cloud, the grip on his hair letting go just in time for him to fight unconsciousness and he pulled back, gulping in a big breath of air. Tendrils of spit clung desperately to his lips, connecting in wet webs to Gabe’s cock. “P-Please...” He begged, snapping his eyes shut as Gabriel pushed his head down again to engulf his cock once more, this time thrusting slowly, giving Jesse just enough room to breathe through his nose. His jaw ached as he accommodated the older man, struggling to keep up with the man’s pace before he slipped off his cock, by Gabriel’s commanding hand, and saw as the older man slipped his balls out of his pants.

“Jesse, suck on them.” Gabriel stated plainly, tipping the boy’s chin up to brush his eager lips against his balls. His other hand reached down and pressed his hard cock against the soft skin of Jesse’s cheek, smirking as it brushed against the whisper of a beard. “I don’t have all day...” He coached, cock bobbing against his skin as Jesse’s tongue darted out to wet the skin of his balls hungrily.

Jesse’s mouth watered at Gabriel’s musky scent, lapping at Gabriel’s balls eagerly, utterly mindless in the confusion of what was happening. His cock burned headily in his pants, straining against the rough fabric and begging to be freed as Jesse tugged frustratingly at the handcuffs around his wrists. ‘The better I do... The sooner he’ll let me go...!’ He reminded himself excitedly, and he opened his mouth wider, slipping Gabriel’s balls into his mouth and sucking earnestly.

“Fuck...kid...” Gabriel squeezed his eyes shut as Jesse worked his balls into his mouth, sucking on him keenly. Being so _damn good_ he thought he’d lose control right then. Reminded of the possibility that this kid could try something dangerous he brought a strong, dark hand to Jesse’s throat, squeezing gently enough to keep him steady but firmly enough to do damage if he wanted to. Gabriel clenched his jaw as Jesse peeked up at him through green eyes, all lust- filled and desperate to please. He held his breath as Jesse bucked his hips against his leg, pleading and begging to be set free as the teen plunged himself on his cock again. ‘I’m going to fucking come if this kid keeps this up..!’ His hand squeezed Jesse’s throat, holding him where he was and his other hand snapped up to cord through Jesse’s hair, fingers tangling themselves in his brown locks. He growled as he came, jamming his cock to the back of Jesse’s throat, and filling his throat and mouth with his thick, milky cum.

Jesse’s shoulders shook as Gabe forced himself to the brim and he swallowed hard, drinking the man deep as he came and coughing as he pulled out, leaving his mouth full with a viscous and milky-white gift. He raised his head, breathing hard and letting his mouth go slack, cum slipping down his chin and onto his bright red sarape. He knelt there, vulnerable and waiting for Gabriel to speak, drawing shaky breath after shaky breath into his lungs and sitting down on his legs. His cock still straining against his pants painfully, he moved his gaze upward to Gabe’s devilish grin, his dark laugh sending a shiver down his spine.

“I bet you want to come...huh kid?” His dark boot skirted across the floor at the boy’s desperate nod and teased his cock cruelly against the tread of his foot. “Don’t think this is on your terms...” He pressed brutally against Jesse’s cock with his boot, grinning wolfishly as the teen’s tortured groan. He slid his foot away and snapped a hand up to fist Jesse’s hair, yanking him to his feet and commanding him to the two- way mirror, slamming him roughly against the glass and peppering the mirror with flecks of blood from the impact. “I’m going to fuck you just like this...” He used a dark hand to yank the teen’s pants down, smoothing a strong hand across the tanned skin of Jesse’s ass. “And we’ll see if he’s still watching by the end...” He gestured to the man on the other side of the mirror that Jesse could faintly make out now that his face was pressed against the glass.

Hot tears stung his eyes as his heart pounded in his chest and he struggled against the cuffs again, metal ripping into his skin in his terror. “Please, Don’t! I’ll do anything else—Ah!” He grunted, air forced out of his lungs by Gabriel’s immense body pressing him into the glass. His breath hitched at the feeling of Gabriel’s finger prodding between his legs at his most intimate area and he cried out, shaking as he felt two large fingers press into him mercilessly, more out of a want to subdue than any kind of need to relieve. The fingers left him and his eyes fluttered shut anxiously as large, searing tears cascaded down his face at the feeling of spit hit his skin and Gabriel pressing his cock cruelly into him.

Gabriel let out a long groan as he pressed into Jesse’s unbelievably tight entrance, the heat of it threatening to set him on fire. His dark hand reached up to still Jesse’s face against the mirror, grinning up at the man on the other side as he buried himself in Jesse to the hilt. He pounded into him faster; bracing against the teen’s hip with his hand, the wet slap of his balls against Jesse’s ass urging him on.  
“ Fuck...Jesse,” He grunted, tilting his hips into him at such an angle it made Jesse keen against the glass and he grinned, leaning down to graze his teeth against the boy’s ear. “You take it so well...”

Jesse breathed against the glass, cheeks flushing a pretty pink as Gabriel stretched him open. His cock bobbed with each thrust, smudging the glass with the pre-come that leaked readily from his tip. He moaned at Gabriel’s words in a teenager’s voice, cracking a bit as Gabe tilted his hips into him again. His neck burned hot at the breath at his ear and he shifted his legs further apart to steady himself as he felt the coiling, tingling orgasm tighten in his abdomen. “I’m g-gonna...” He stuttered, mouth slack and breathing heavy as Gabriel rubbed against his prostate and he came hard, the soft splatter of his cum dirtying the floor at his feet. He shuddered as Gabriel pushed into him to the hilt and filled him completely as he came, a rough bite at his shoulder sharpening his focus as he rode the wave of his orgasm.

Gabriel held him there a moment, breathing heavy against his back before reaching to tug his hair gently, leading him to stand straight. Jesse mustered all of his strength to remain standing, shuffling around to face Gabriel, pants impeding his way as they slipped the remainder of the way down his legs. “I think...it’s time you let these cuffs off now.” Jesse breathed, gazing up at Gabriel’s muscular form, glistening with sweat and the man’s hard eyes stared back, teasing as he tucked himself back into his pants.

“You think we’re done? My boss needs to speak to you still...” He laughed at the nervous expression on Jesse’s face, sensing the spike of fear that stabbed at him. He strode over to the door, leaving Jesse to lean his back weakly against the glass, hands still securely bound behind him. He barked out a laugh at Jack’s unimpressed expression as he entered the room, all pomp and circumstance. “What’s the matter, Jack? You didn’t like being left out this time?” He teased, straightening at Jack’s stern look.  
‘Here he goes again, trying to be the boss at the wrong time... as usual’ Gabriel rolled his eyes as he watched Jack reach a hand out to Jesse’s jaw, turning his head this way and that to inspect the damage.

“You can’t get off without making someone bleed, now? Such a bully...” Jack clicked his tongue, annoyance rising in his chest at the wound blooming at Jesse’s forehead. ‘This will be hard to explain away...’ He curved a finger across Jesse’s jaw, running it across red lips before crossing his arms.  
“Hey... are you going to be okay?” He asked the boy across from him, satisfied to continue after Jesse nodded a ‘yes’.  
“Listen kid, this is just par for the course for Blackwatch interrogation... I’m sorry it has to be this way. You follow orders well; you have a good tolerance for pain, and you are a fantastic shot. You have two choices now, you can join us, or I can turn you over to Gabriel and he can decide what he will do with you....” Jack slowly removed his jacket and gloves, revealing tight planes of muscle under a plain white t-shirt and reached a strong hand to toss it on the chair in the middle of the room. “You do one thing for me, and I’ll hear your answer after.” He stated, leaving no room for protest as he stood in front of Jesse and tilted his head, catching his lips on his softly. “I’m not as rough as Gabriel is, so you won’t have to worry about that...”

The weight of Jack’s words hung heavy in the air for a moment before being kissed away by his gentle lips, fogging Jesse’s brain and he relaxed his arms behind him. The way Jack smelled soothed him, unlike the musky, spicy scent of Gabriel, Jack possessed a sweetness that made him want to melt to the floor. He tried his best to show his eagerness with each kiss, willing to please as he increased his fervour, daring to devour the older man’s lips. He breathed out, pausing as Jack chuckled into his mouth and whispered ‘ _easy there..._ ’ against his cheek. Their eyes met, muted green staring into a vibrant blue and he felt himself get pulled deeper into the man’s gaze, like drowning in the ocean.

“I think... you’ve been good enough to have the cuffs off, don’t you?” Jack broke the silence, retrieving a small key from a chain around his neck, reaching behind Jesse with both arms, pressing his body against his as he released his wrists from their confines with a satisfying _click_. His eyes widened in surprise as Jesse’s arms snapped up on either side of his shoulders, expecting them to land square on his throat but sighing out a laugh as Jesse curled his hands through his hair, pulling him in for a kiss, wet with need. His hands moved to wrap around Jesse’s waist, fingers creeping under his shirt to press at the hard muscle of his abs. ‘God this kid is too sexy...’ He swallowed, throat getting drier at the realization at what he was doing. He smoothed his hands gently across Jesse’s torso, reaching up to pull his sarape off and tossing it onto the table. He pulled back, smiling mischievously and tugging at Jesse’s wrist, guiding him to lie on the table. He bit his lip as the teenager lay on his back, knees bent and green eyes peering up at him through tousled brown locks.

“Fuck me... _Jack_ ,” Jesse moaned, reaching a hand down to toy with himself and leaning his head down to rest on the table, green eyes looking up to spy Gabriel looking down at him from his new spot in the chair. He raised an eyebrow at Gabe’s serious gaze, tugging on himself slowly before his eyes slammed shut and he moaned, feeling Jack’s hot breath on his cock. _‘You’re hard again already...teenagers.’_ He heard Jack chide, feeling his tongue drag slowly from the pucker of his hole all the way to the tip of his cock. He shuddered at the feeling of Jack on him, strong hands smoothing across his thighs as he took him whole into his mouth and he thought he would pass out at the feeling, unbearably hot and wet around him. He bobbed against Jack’s tongue, arms stretching to make fists in the fabric of his sarape and arched his back, bucking his hips lightly into the older man’s mouth.

A satisfied sigh escaped Gabriel’s lips as he watched Jack work Jesse’s cock, the sight of Jack’s gorgeous lips wrapped around a hard dick sending a spark of arousal straight between his legs. He shifted, leaning back in the chair and he reached a hand to push the hair out of Jesse’s eyes, licking his lips at his aroused expression. “Jack doing a good job, Chiquito?” He purred leaning down to Jesse’s parted lips, delighting in the blush that brushed the teen’s cheeks. He breathed in Jesse’s sighs for a beat before tugging at his bottom lip with his teeth. “God...Cielito... You’re too much for me.” He laughed as Jesse turned his head away, embarrassed at his term of endearment and he turned his gaze down to grin at Jack’s amused expression.

“Cielito, eh...? You’ve never called me that. This kid got you that bad, huh?” Jack teased, giving Jesse one final taste before standing, erection pressing angrily at his zipper begging to be freed. He shoved the feeling of jealousy that crept into his chest down as he spread Jesse’s legs wide, one hand tugging on his belt as the other ran a hand down his thigh to hook around his hip, stilling him. “You ready for me, Jesse...?” Deep blue eyes devoured every dip and curve of the teen’s body, making his mouth water as he heard the desperate _‘God...yes!’_ from Jesse’s lips. He pressed the tip of his cock against his entrance, still slick from Gabriel’s cum and edged in slowly, raising his eyes to meet Gabriel’s across the table, smiling boyishly. He couldn’t help but bite his lip as he felt himself bottom out inside Jesse, hips wanting to continue their journey forward but having nowhere else to go. Jack quirked an eyebrow as Gabe stood, striding over to him and cupping his face, pulling him into a hungry kiss.

They didn’t kiss much like this anymore, they had no time, and things had...changed between them in a way that was hard to manage. But being here, between the legs of some orphaned punk kid and his ex-boyfriend kissing him like they never stopped made his chest swell in a way that could have brought tears to his eyes if he wasn’t so damn over-stimulated already. He fucked Jesse slowly, skin tingling at the throaty sounds the boy was making in response to his movements. “Fuck...Jesse...” He groaned as Gabe released his lips to bend his head and suck hotly on his neck. His heart threatened to beat out of his chest as he increased his pace, cock twitching when Gabe leaned his mouth up to his ear and whispered, _‘Hmm..._ _Cariño... How’d you like to come in the same place as me...?’_ Jack’s head lolled back, a low moan creeping out of his throat as Gabe whispered in his ear, driving him over the edge. “Shit...I’m coming!” He grabbed Jesse’s thighs in both hands, driving into him hard, and hips crushing against the curve of Jesse’s ass as he came. Gabe’s hands raked gently through his hair, kissing places that had missed his touch for months now and Jack smiled, reaching an affectionate hand around his waist.

Jesse looked up at the men above him, spent and battered but blissful. “Wow...” He purred, leaning his head back against the table and releasing a breath he didn’t know he was holding. Every part of his body burned with a mixture of pain and pleasure, and he let himself sink into the feeling as two sets of hands roamed affectionately over his body.  
_‘So what’s your verdict?’_ He heard Jack ask through closed eyes and he crowed raising himself up by his elbows and staring them both in the eye with a wry smile.

“ _Only if I get to do this again....”_

 


End file.
